That Time of The Month
by Sabbie
Summary: Kagome needs to ge her 'time of the month' pain killer and In Yasha has to get it


**That Time of The Month**

Inu-Yasha Discovers ? Challenge Fic

Kagome sat under a tree eating a peach when the unbearable pain started to snake it's way through her lower stomach, like something was burrowing through her organs. She bent over in pain holding her lower stomach, in hopes that it would pass quickly because she had left her Midol at home. Inu-Yasha stared at her from a tree watching her eat when suddenly she keeled over in pain! He could smell the familiar salty water that always lingered in the air when she cried, and he panicked. Inu-Yasha jumped out of the tree with out making a sound and landed next to her to find out what had hurt her.  
  
  
"Kagome what's the matter, did something hurt you?" Inu-Yasha said hastily, looking around. He hadn't seen any thing.  
  
  
"Just my stomach leave me alone." Kagome mumbled against the pain trying to fight the tears.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sensed a faint smell of blood on her almost unnoticeable. If he were standing any farther away he wouldn't even have smelled it, it was covered by another scent, a lightly floral scent. The blood didn't smell like wounded, fresh blood. It smelled slightly old, with a bit of a spicy scent, just enough to make itself known. A background scent that didn't present itself like some of her other perfumes, but something you had to look for to find. Inu-Yasha found this scent to be pleasing to his senses, but what was causing her so much pain?  


Sango emerged from Kaede-babaa's hut . The gang was back at Musashi's Domain for Naraku had not been detected, and other youkais were not messing up with them. "Ah, Kagome-chan, it's 'that' isn't it?", Sango chimed in. Kagome nodded. "Can you walk?", she asked again. Kagome groaned. Her face showed tormenting pain she was experiencing. "Um..Sango, what's with her?" Inu Yasha asked, cluelessly. Sango gave our dog-boy a 'you better not know this at all' look. "UURRHH.." Kagome groaned again. "S-s-Sango-chan..please ask Inu-Yasha to go through the well to get a pain killer".   
Pain Killer?

Stomach pain?

Blood Scent?  
"Kagome, there's a youkai inside your body!!!" cried Inu Yasha, panickly. Kagome and Sango fell, comical-style. He raised Tetsusaiga. "Hang on. I'll get it for you!!!" . Angrily, Kagome 'sitted' him and told him to keep his sword in its rusty sword form plus, she told him to get the pain killers immediately. But Inu Yasha wouldn't budge an inch. Sango helplessly looked at him. "Yes, Inu Yasha?", she asked. Inu Yasha put up a threatening smirk to Sango. "No I won't .Unless.., you tell me what's going on in Kagome's body". Sango looked at Kagome's tortured look. Her veins start to pop then she kick Inu as she screamed ,"GO !" . Inu Yasha flew through the air and dropped on the Bone-Eaters' Well. "That wench..", he growled, as he landed on the soft grounds in the well "I'm gonna get her on one of these days.." He climbed up the well. He opened the doors of the mini-shrine and started to walk to the house. Before he entered the house, Mrs. Higurashi spotted him. She was carrying laundries and bit the laundries's clamps for her hand was both holding the laundry basket. She smiled at the sight of Inu Yasha. She putted down the laundry basket, removed all the clamps and greeted him, "Good Morning, Inu Yasha." Inu greeted back politely, "Good morning, ma'am."   
"Will you help me? We can talk things too." she asked him. "I'm in a hurry, ma'am, your daughter asked me to get her some ..pain killers?", he explained. Kagome's mom winced. "Is it her time of the month?", she asked. Inu Yasha stared at her cluelessly. After a few moments of silence, she sighed, "Help me with these laundries"

10 minutes later in the backyard...

"Young man, please pass the last cloth there." Mrs Higurashi asked. She was drying the laundries. Inu Yasha picked a panty. It was kind of bloody. He sniffed at it. The same old blood scent! The same smell he liked! He stared at it. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him. "Ohh, Kagome's not washing these properly!", she groaned. "What's this blood stain, ma'am? Is she suffering from some sort of disease?" Inu Yasha asked. Mrs. Higurashi sighed again. "You said you already knew what happened between men and women." Inu Yasha protested, "Then how am I f*ckin' supposed to know what happened in women's body?" Mrs Higurashi was startled. "Didn't your mother tell you?" Inu explained, "Feh, My mum died when I was a little boy." Mrs. Higurashi sat next to him. "If you already know how babies are made, what do you think happened to the women who didn't mate any men in the end of her fertile month?" Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow. "Nothing, ma'am?"  
"No. In the end of her fertile months, her eggs started to rot. If the rotten eggs weren't dumped out, the new eggs won't have enough space in the womb. And also, if a rotten womb wasn't thrown out, a more fresh wound couldn't be made. So those rotten eggs along with the unused womb must be dumped out of the body. As the womb was rotten you smelt them as old bloods like you told me before. Some women like Kagome and me cannot bear the pain of getting those womb and eggs out of the body. It's really like hell. It's as if you were pinched by a hundred of needles and stabbed by a knife at the same time. That's why those pain killers were created." she said as she pointed a packet of Midol in his hands. "You mean its very painful, ma'am?" he asked as he remembered Kagome's expression some minutes before. He felt a little bit guilty for letting her suffer like that. Mrs. Higurashi nodded, vigorously "So ,do.." Mrs. Higurashi stopped in mid-sentence. Inu Yasha was gone. She grumbled. "What a rude young dog-demon." After some minutes or so she smiled ."But.... he does care for her so much.."

Back in Musashi's Domain

After a few minutes Kagome drank the medicine, she was better. She gave some tablet to Sango for her next time of the month. Inu Yasha was sitting at the tree, staring at her. She smiled and walked to the tree. "Thank you Inu Yasha.", she thanked him. Inu flushed a bit. "Sorry", he said. Kagome raised her eyebrow. "I don't know that women has to got through a pain like that." Kagome was startled. _He knew?_ she thought ."That's okay Inu Yasha," she reassured. Inu Yasha dropped from the tree. He held her hands and they both, together with Sango entered Kaede-babaa's hut. Unknown to them, Kagome has dropped one tablet in the ground. 

"Yessh, I could use this to poison Naraku...," whispered a dark figure in victory

**End**

Notes:

Who is that mysterious figure? Will Naraku be killed? Or will Naraku turned to be a female after drinking the Midol? Hehehe use your own imagination. Kaede Babaa means Granny Kaede in case ur wonderin'. C&C are welcomed @ stephani_s@hotmail.com. Standard Disclaimer apply. Don't sue me, Fani.I already claimed disclaimer.


End file.
